This invention relates generally to smoking paraphernalia and more specifically to a pipe cover and holder.
Numerous problems have been encountered with the use of smoking apparatus, particularly pipes, wherein a smokable substance is tamped into the bowl, the substance ignited, and the smoke inhaled by the user as the substance smolders. Besides the problems of maintaining combustion of the material while the pipe is in use and the pipe cleaning problems which a smoker encounters, further problems arise from the use of a pipe around fine furniture, rugs and the like.
In particular, the potential for spillage of the burning substance creates problems because the hot embers may scorch or burn items onto which it falls. It is desirable to eliminate, to the extent possible, the danger of this spillage, and to maintain the smokable substance within the pipe even though the pipe, for some reason, may overturn.
Most conventional pipes have rounded bowl members or insufficient supporting base portions so that when placed on a flat surface they will lay on their sides rather than setting with the bowls in an upright position. Further, when several persons are sharing a common pipe, there is more danger that the pipe will be dropped inadvertently when being passed from one person to another than if only one person is using the pipe. For these reasons it is desired that there be some way of preventing spillage of the hot embers by retaining them within the bowl of the pipe in the event that the bowl is tipped over or becomes inverted, and it would be beneficial if the pipe could be provided with a cover or holder that would return the pipe to an upright position in the event it is dropped or carelessly set down on its side or top while retaining the smoldering embers within the pipe bowl.